


A blessing or a curse

by PaulFontaine



Series: TERA's experiments [1]
Category: TERA (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulFontaine/pseuds/PaulFontaine
Summary: To satisfy her indecent carnal appetite, a priestess creates a new curse.





	A blessing or a curse

Neretavia sits down, full of apprehension, hands joined on her skirt. She is waiting, in the clothing shop's back room. Looking around, she saw many wooden boxes, probably full of articles waiting to be sold.  
Despite her years of experience at getting spanked (counting her time as an ambassador, in which her butt practically served as a bargaining chip), she always felt that small apprehension, that little fear when she knew what was going on. And that was what she loved, why she learned so much about curses. And why she developed such an interesting curse, a mix between a small charm, to appear younger than she was, and a slight, really slight brainwashing to implant a really small idea. The idea that whatever she did, a spanking was necessary.  
And not any spanking, no. Neretavia had tastes. She needed big spanking, in an almost motherly tone. She didn't mind tasting painful implements, like belts or hairbrushes, but she only really appreciated them if she got scolded beforehand, or even during her spanking. And that was when she got an idea. Complementing the curse she casted on herself, she also looked into her wardrobe, and decided to only pick clothes that would go well with her curse, fitting that charm of youthfulness she liked to give out. Thankfully, most of her uniforms and battle attires were made out of really short skirts, and her personal clothes were even shorter. Especially these school uniforms she kept. That and this added to make her love life a lot simpler, all she had to do was to put on a short skirt, curse herself, and before long, she'd end up over a lap, getting her bottom disciplined. Sometimes, the spankings were deserved, such as when she pretended to throw tantrums, and sometimes, like right now, they were undeserved. Not that she minded. These were just spankings.  
Or at least, that's what she repeated herself. Sometimes, she felt anguish, genuine anguish, way different from that fear she felt when she knew a spanking was coming. That happened whenever she tried to think of her situation as a priestess. She was supposed to stay pure, a virgin, and yet... Well, at least she was still a virgin. Technically.  
Finally, the door opens, and the shopkeeper who noticed Neretavia and asked her to wait in the back room comes in. The Priestess focuses on the female shopkeeper's face, seeing confusion, shame, and finally some frustration and anger as the curse started to work, twisting and warping the shopkeeper's thoughts.  
Neretavia could almost read the woman's mind.  
 _"Oh, she's still here? I though she would've gone away. Why did I ask her to wait for me here, she must think I'm going to mug her, she'll think I'm... I'm... What a short skirt... That naughty brat needs a good spanking!"_  
Taking a confused look, Neretavia stands up, her skirt fluttering as she does, and asks the woman with a confused, almost fearful tone.  
"Miss, I don't understand, Why have you asked me to wait for you here? Have I done something wrong?"  
The shopkeeper just stares at her, but the Priestess can easily imagine what the woman is thinking.  
 _"A spanking, yes, what a good idea. Now she's here, ready. I must find a reason, an excuse. What has she done earlier that I could use?"_  
Neretavia smiles. "Come on, miss! I'm here, waiting, without even knowing why!" She pulls on her skirt. "And I wanted to buy a new skirt and a hairbrush."  
 _"A hairbrush, that'd be nice. Giving her a nice, good, bare-bottomed spanking with a hairbrush, that'd be nice, but... How can I..."_ The shopkeeper's eyes go down, and stop on Neretavia's skirt, a smile appearing on her face.  
The Priestess also smiles to herself, before sulking, and crossing her arms.  
"Miss? Hey, be quick, will you? I have plenty of things to buy, and I don't have all day, so tell me!"  
"I called you here for a presentation issue, young girl."  
Neretavia feels her stomach sinking and jumping at the same time when she hears the words the shopkeeper used. The scolding was starting. "P... Presentation? What, do I look bad?"   
"Yes, young lady. This is a problem." The woman pointed at her skirt.  
Neretavia pulled on her skirt, showing a bit more of her thighs. "My skirt? What about it?"  
The shopkeeper swallows her saliva, and Neretavia drops her skirt. Getting spanked is one thing, but physical charm was too much.  
"T... This is a presentation issues. W... We, I mean, this is a high-class building, and... your clothes are not decent..."  
Neretavia stares at the woman. This was more than her curse at work. That woman genuinely wanted to spank her, and yet her personality was conflicting with her desires. Maybe that woman was a lot meeker in real life, and the subtle brainwashing was bringing out her inner, more dominant personality. This was interesting.  
For a moment, Neretavia hesitates. A part of her wants to cause a mini-scandal, maybe even stomp her foot on the ground, so that the woman spanks her out of anger, but at the same time, there was definitely conflict in her, so pushing her might get Neretavia out of the shop without a spanking.  
The moment ends, and Neretavia takes the easy route.  
"And? You're going to scold me? Or, like my mentor, give me a spanking?" There it is. The shopkeeper's eyes are slightly dilating. She likes the idea. "You'll take me over your lap, raise my skirt, and smack my panties before sending me to the corner? Don't be silly."  
The woman crosses her arms, again, this time angry. But genuinely angered by Neretavia's behavior, rather than being influenced. Neretavia's spoiled brat act works perfectly.  
"In fact, that's a good idea. Your behavior cannot be tolerated, and I think a good spanking is in order!"  
She looks around, before grabbing a nearby cloth brush, thick and hard, and sits down on a chair, tapping her lap.  
"Y... You... Are you serious?"  
The female nods.  
"Absolutely. You are but a self-centered brat, and you deserve a good lesson, that I will happily give you. Maybe, once your butt is a proper shade of red, you'll behave like an adult, but in the meantime, I'll show you how to use a brush properly, and I'll give you what you really need!"  
Neretavia reacts with surprise to the shopkeeper's sudden verbose tone. She's so flabbergasted, she obeys without thinking about it, laying on the woman's meaty thighs, her hands on feet on the ground, her butt in the air, her short skirt barely hiding her panties.  
The hard wood comes on her buttocks, still protected by her white panties and her schoolgirl skirt. Then it moves, slowly, from left to right.  
"Are you ready?"  
She sighs. "I guess, yes."  
"Then let's go."  
Neretavia feels the brush leaving her buttocks, before coming back, hitting her big butt. She lets out a pained gasp.  
"Haaa, don't pretend it hurts already, I'm warning you! You'll take your spanking like a big girl, or else, I'll go fetch a belt!"  
"Y... Yes, miss."  
"That's better."  
The cloth brush comes back, several times, giving out a loud noise with every hit, sometimes with the shopkeeper commenting.  
"Yes, like this. Bad girls need spankings, like water or food. If they don't get spanked at least once a week, you can't make anything of them. And you, you haven't have a good spanking in a while, right?"  
Neretavia clenches her teeth, trying not to struggle despite the warmth in her butt. Then, she feels with delight her skirt being lifted. Still, she fakes being outraged.  
"M... Miss, on my panties? Do you really have to?"  
The answer comes quickly, in a happy tone. "Oh, yes! A spanking that doesn't take place on the panties at least, it isn't a spanking! They're just some butt patting, barely good for a kid! And seeing as bad you behave, and what clothes you wear, you need a good spanking! A premium spanking! The top of the cream of the spankings!"  
Neretavia lowers her head and closes her eyes, feeling the brush smacking her buttcheeks, barely defended by thin, white panties, without mercy.  
"And look at your uniform! That skirt so short! Hard to believe you're still at school! I am sure you don't receive half, hell, a QUARTER of the spankings you deserve!"  
Neretavia clenches her fists, her buttocks now really pink under the rain.  
"What you need, young girl, is a person you can trust, some kind of moral guardian or a mentor, to give you all the discipline you need."  
Barely holding back her tears, Neretavia feels the woman's fingers going under her panties.  
"H... Hey, bare bottom? Really?"  
"Oh yes. Bare bottom! A spanking is never complete until the panties are lowered. And beside, it let me see if I'm making an impression. You..."  
Neretavia feels the hard wood patting her bare bottom, going from left to right.  
"Hmmm... Just a bit. Twenty hits."  
Before Neretavia can scream, the cloth brush begins the punishment.  
For several minutes, in the back room of a really small clothing shop of Velika, Neretavia the Priestess, Ambassador of the Federation, Awakened Hero, and professional when it came to curses, received a spanking she'd remember for years.

Finally, the spanking ends, and Neretavia finds herself on the ground, furiously rubbing her naked, red butt cheeks, while the shopkeeper leaves her to return to her shop, offering a small apology to her customers.  
"My apologies, I had to fix an emergency."  
Left alone, Neretavia smiles to herself, before canceling the curse, pulling her panties up, lowering her skirt, and leaves the shop, while the shopkeeper looks at her with a satisfied smile. The Priestess quickly returns home, her red butt visible as her skirt flutters behind her, but nobody pays attention.  
Finally home, Neretavia goes in front of her mirror, turns around, lifts her skirt, and looks at her red butt, pondering if she should use a healing spell, but deciding otherwise.  
"Mmm... I'll have to return there. Maybe I'll get the belt next time..."  
After contemplating and rubbing her red butt, she walks to the kitchen, pulls out a wooden stool, and sits on it, hissing in pain as the wood is pressed against her sore butt.

**Author's Note:**

> The priestess' name was changed to differ from her ingame name. More situations might follow.


End file.
